


under the moonlight (He and She)

by questionably_fortunate_bamboo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dark!Jon, Dark!Sansa, Edgy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Short One Shot, Werewolves (SORT OF!), it's all consensual folks, just some Dark Starks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionably_fortunate_bamboo/pseuds/questionably_fortunate_bamboo
Summary: the full moon does strange things to the starks(or)sansa meets Him in the godswood





	under the moonlight (He and She)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: the whole thing is that they're like werewolves but they just act super Dark and Wolfish instead of actually being wolves. I have never written Dark!Jon or Dark!Sansa before so I kinda wanted to push the envelope and do some edgy shit but I know this might not be everyone's cup of tea.  
> That being said, please read with caution. If you do, I hope you enjoy!

He’s waiting for her in the broken moonlight of the Godswood. He sits under the bloody leaves of the Heart Tree, so quiet that He could almost be praying. But Sansa knows that He is not the kind of being that kneels before the Gods and asks for redemption. 

“Wife.” His greeting is a low growl. Wolflike.

“Husband,” she says. 

He looks down at her body. The white robe she wears seems to be made of the same moonlight that turns Him into this _creature_. With steady hands, He peels the garment off of her and lets it fall to the ground. They know each other’s bodies well. There is no introduction necessary. She knows why she is here.

Her silver crown rests on her head. He looks at it with distaste.

“You think you’re a queen here?” he asks. Sansa doesn’t respond. No amount of courtesy or sweetness could bring a wolf to heel. She would not be here if she did not want to be.

He takes the crown and rolls it in His hands. It makes a satisfying _splash_ as it hits the surface of the spring. Sansa does not even think about retrieving it. Her back hits the tree in one swift movement, and she stays there as He tears off His clothes.

He fucks her in front of the Heart Tree so the gods can see what sick creatures they’ve become. It is completely different from when they make love. In their chambers, they will smile and laugh and moan each others names. But out here, under the black sky, in the cold of night, it is just teeth and nails and Him inside of her while they both seek that dreamy, heavenlike bliss.

A calloused hand stays under her chin, forcing her to look Him in the eyes. It wakes something in her blood that has been asleep for a very long time. The light of the moon turns his hair white. White like a wolf. Sansa blinks, and suddenly she is She, just as he has become He.

Her hand creeps up His chest. She anchors Her fingers around His throat, and then She _squeezes_. Her grip is strong. In His eyes, there is the sharp and powerful realization that He is not the only wolf in these woods.

His hand falls away from her neck, and She pushes him onto His back. There, She takes her pleasure on top of Him. They are just animals, and the sex is vicious and fast. There is no place for sweet words and gentle touches. They are not Jon and Sansa anymore, they are just He and She.

“The pack survives,” She growls. _The pack has survived. The pack will survive._ And even an Alpha wolf must bow to the She-Wolf when she walks in moonlight, cloaked in darkness.

(Tomorrow, when the moon starts to wane, they will cover the bruises and scrapes with kisses and apologies. They will say _I love you, I’m sorry, forgive me_. And all will be forgiven. Sansa loves her husband whether he’s under the full moon or not. She has three children [a small litter, perhaps] to prove it.)

Northern nights are long, and while the Gods avert their gaze, He and She can be wolves under a silent full moon.


End file.
